Last Human
by patriot117
Summary: La humanidad paso de su época dorada a la extinción. Pagando las consecuencias de sus actos, aunados a la ferocidad de los Melior la vida en la tierra se desvaneció, no quedo nadie con vida, a excepción de una pequeña niña rescatada por un grupo de mercenarios. Pronto, las demás razas alienigenas conocerán que aun queda una humana, esto traerá problemas a Hikari y sus compañeros.


**Digimon no me pertenece ni historia original ni personajes, solo escribo esta historia por diversión.**

* * *

**Last Human**

_Año 2225_

_Día de la evacuación._

Nada era como en los tiempos dorados, cuando los cielos eran azules y el aire soplaba ligero. Donde los animales recorrían libres por las planicies, bosques o selvas, cuando los arroyos, lagos y ríos formaban su camino. Del pasado solo quedaba la especie que lo llevo todo a la deriva, y como castigo: su mundo se pudría. La humanidad deseaba salir huyendo del planeta, transbordadores eran cargados por centenas de miles de personas. Las que lograron sobrevivir al holocausto de la última enfermedad.

Los gobiernos unificados se disponían a sacar a todos de la tierra, llevarlos al nuevo hogar elegido. Un planeta denominado Nova Terra. Sin embargo, no todos estaban de acuerdo a que viajaran por el mar de estrellas, y dejaran la tierra a su suerte. Los _Melior,_ una raza avanzada de extraterrestres, veían con ojos molestos nuestro acto que catalogaban como egoísta. Mandaron al sistema solar varias de sus naves de combate para obligar a los humanos a quedarse en lo que era aún su hogar. No permitirían que le hicieran lo mismo a otro planeta, querían que se hicieran cargó de las consecuencias de sus actos. Si era necesario los aniquilarían con la bandera que alegaba "_pocos mundos, muchas vidas"._

Desesperados llego el día de la evacuación, los gobiernos ignoraron la advertencia de los Melior; antiguos aliados. Saldrían del planeta lo antes posible.

— Corre, Hikari — gritaba una mujer a lo lejos extendiendo su brazo.

La pequeña corría a lo que sus cortas piernas le daban, se había separado de su madre en el tumulto de personas que corrían desesperadas a un transbordador. Las nubes negras por la contaminación destellaban en explosiones, naves caían como lluvia al suelo, se libraba una lucha entre las fuerzas humanas y Melior.

Los ojos castaños de la niña no se despegaban de su madre que intentaba como podía regresar por ella. Desesperada la niña comenzó a llorar por su familia, hace unos minutos se separaron de su padre y hermano; solo le quedaba su madre. Ambas trataban de abrirse camino por las personas que huían, queriendo salvar sus vidas sin importar la de los demás. Siendo una pequeña, Hikari cayó al suelo un par de ocasiones, en la última, se lastimo la pierna y no pudo levantarse por el dolor que le infringía el apoyarse en el talón.

"_!Mamá!" _gritaba incesante la pequeña que se aferraba a su peluche como si de ello dependiera que su madre pudiera llegar hasta ella. Las personas no reparaban en la pequeña, sus gritos se perdían entre los tantos que habían a su alrededor. No era la única que padecía de algo, pero era tan solo una pequeña para notarlo. Miraba con recelo a las personas que pasaban a su lado, buscaba a su madre pero la perdió de vista un par de minutos antes de su caída. Estaba asustada, aterrada.

Varios transbordadores salieron disparados entre humo y fuego hacia la capa negra que impedía ver más allá. Los destellos y explosiones resonaban en lo alto, pero eso no impediría que las naves salieran al espacio. La pequeña lloro más fuerte al pensar que tal vez su madre la hubiera abandonado en una de esas naves. Su sangre se congelo al ver como una nave de tamaña muy superior a los transbordadores emergía de las nubes, sin perder un segundo ataco a cada una de las naves que amenazaban con abandonar la tierra.

— Las fuerzas orbitales están cediendo — grito un soldado que se paró justo al lado de la pequeña —. Hay que replegarnos, las estaciones del norte tiene una oportunidad — de pronto se percató de la pequeña a sus pies.

— Ayúdame — le suplico la pequeña —. No encuentro a mi madre.

Sin titubear o pensarlo dos veces el soldado la tomo entre sus brazos, la pequeña al notar que este iba en dirección contraria a donde vio por última vez a su madre comenzó a chistar. El hombre de verde mate le prometió que su madre estaba donde la llevaba, le explico escuetamente que irían a un lugar seguro. La pequeña en su inocencia le creyó.

En los brazos de aquel hombre se sentía segura, las personas mantenían su distancia con el soldado. La llevo hasta un jeep de combate y la subio en la parte trasera, el tomo lugar en el asiento del copiloto. Tan pronto como se subieron el vehiculo salio disparado de aquella zona de guerra.

El cielo se llenó de fuego y destrucción. La nave enemiga, como lo veía la pequeña, fue rodeada por las naves de la armada de los gobiernos unificados. Centelleos azules y plateados recorrían los cielos impactando en las naves. La pequeña rogaba porque su madre no estuviera en ese lugar, y que los buenos ganaran. Su pensamientos se vieron bloqueados cuando una nave pequeña se les acercaba, quiso advertirles a los solados, pero para cuando estos se percataron una esfera verde impacto en el suelo cerca del vehículo.

Salieron volando aun lado del camino, Hikari se llevó varios golpes al rebotar un par de ocasiones, pero, lo que más le dolió fue soltar su peluche en forma de gato. Tirada en el suelo la pequeña solo podía llorar y pedir que su madre fuese por ellos. Detonaciones opacaron sus sollozos, y pensamientos. La pequeña era muy inteligente, sabía que esos fuertes tronidos eran de las armas de los soldados. Recordando las palabras de su padre se quedó en el suelo, se giró y quedo boca abajo. Se arrastró para alejarse del tiroteo, y en busca de su peluche.

— Mamá, Papá, hermano — la pequeña proclamaba por su familia en cada avance que daba.

Siguió arrastrándose hasta que pudo ver un bulto blanco, sonrió contenta al percatarse que se trataba de su peluche. Apretó el paso, estaba tan cerca de su posesión más preciada cuando unas botas blancas se interpusieron.

— Mira, mira — hablo una voz ronca —. Una pequeña humana queriendo alcanzar su peluche.

La castaña levanto su cabeza para toparse con unos ojos negros como las nubes encima de su cabeza. La figura era muy similar a la de un humano, pero, este era calvo, el color blanquecino de su piel, los ojos más amplios, sin pupilas y parpados, sus orejas chatas y pegadas el cráneo, y sus brazos alargados con cuatro dedos en cada mano, eran indicadores de que se trataba de un ser fuera de este planeta. La pequeña recordaba que en sus clases hablaban de las tres razas alienígenas con las que el humano hizo contacto.

Recordo que los primeros que vieron fueron a los _Melior_, seres parecidos en casi todo lo físico a los humanos poseían una increíble inteligencia y eran muy atractivos; Los _Deftiri_, seres altos de ojos ovalaos, piel escamosa, dientes cortos y afilados, inteligentes y feroces; Los terceros eran conocidos como _Misforos_ la raza de mercenarios, y estos últimos eran con los que se había topado la pequeña.

— ¿Qué debemos hacer contigo? — pregunto el Misforos.

La pequeña solo se quedaba quieta, dominada por el miedo no podía mover un solo musculo. En sus clases, la maestra puso mucho énfasis en que este tipo de raza era muy peligrosa. Temía por que le hicieran algo malo.

— Déjala en paz — la voz de una mujer sonó detrás del hombre —. Está asustada.

— Siempre preocupándote por el indefenso.

Hikari vio como detrás del que se escuchaba como hombre salía una versión más estilizada, pero igual de calva, que el extraterrestre. A diferencia del primero, la mirada de la mujer era cálida y tranquilizadora.

— ¿Te has perdido, pequeña?

Su colega refunfuño al ver como se le acercaba a la castaña, no parecía que fuese la primera vez que esto sucediera. Hikari se contuvo de aceptar aquella mano extraña que le ofrecía la mujer de piel translucida.

— No temas — dijo —. No somos malos, ¿necesitas ayuda?

Hikari solo atino asentir, al no aceptar su mano la mujer se levantó y fue por su peluche para entregárselo. La pequeña lo acepto enseguida.

— ¡Venga, Orak! — se quejó el hombre —. No disponemos de mucho tiempo, debemos partir con la mercancía.

La conocida como Orak no pudo contestar por un gran estallido que retumbo por toda la planicie. Voltearon al cielo que fue de donde provino el estruendoso sonido, la nave de los Melior arremetía contra la base que mantenía los transbordadores. Una luz blanquiazul emergía de la panza de la nave e impactaba en el suelo de concreto y de las naves; destruyendo todo.

— ¡Demonios! Están pulverizando este lugar — apuro el Misforo.

— Vámonos — contesto Orak que cargo a la pequeña.

— ¿No me digas que te la llevaras?

—Sí, y será mejor que no te quejes o también nos pulverizaran a nosotros.

La pequeña castaña no supo cómo reaccionar, la extraterrestre la tomo desprevenido por lo que no le dio tiempo de asimilar las cosas. Llevada en brazos recorrieron los campos de pastizal calcino hasta un bosque aledaño. Una nave pequeña les esperaba, en la escotilla un par más de Misforos les esperaban. Al ver que Orak traía consigo a una niña se preguntaron si eso estaba permitido, nadie les contesto y solo les quedo meterse a la nave.

Dejaron a Hikari en un asiento donde la sujetaron, estaba cerca de una ventanilla por lo que pudo divisar como la nave comenzaba a elevarse varios metros del suelo. Al tomar cierta altura la pequeña pudo ver la nave plateada carbonizando aún más el suelo, ya no habían naves de humanas atacándola, la pequeña no necesitaba que un adulto se lo dijera. La humanidad estaba aniquilada.

Cuando la nave tomo velocidad y se comenzaba a perder entre las nubes, la pequeña recordó a su familia. Pensar en sus seres amados la volvió a sumergir en una agonía, comenzó a llorar al reconocer que aquella mañana, antes de todo el caos, fue la última vez que vería a su familia unida.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Les doy la bienvenida a esta nueva historia que traigo, ahora metido en un sci-fi, y es que ya tenía ganas de escribir uno. Esta historia será de pocos capítulos, a menos que les guste puede que se amplié, y es que como tengo otras dos historias en curso creo que dependerá de la recepción de este. Bueno, por el momento solo espero que les haya gustado esta introducción y nos leemos pronto n.n**

**Sin más por decir**

**Au revori.**


End file.
